


The Fifth Turtle

by KJsPlace



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJsPlace/pseuds/KJsPlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there had been a fifth turtle during that fateful incident? One who wandered off and was found by Karai? Lucian has been part of the Foot Clan for years, isolated within the building, looking out at the world and longing for a chance to be free...until he gets it...</p><p>They say Freedom comes at a price...you have no idea how true that is. This is his story (OC Insert)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Darker Side of Things

Saki's expression remained neutral as he entered his room after returning from his…encounter…with Leonardo. Taking a seat, he poured a cup of green tea, breathing in the scent before his lips twitched into a small smirk. The blue clad…turtle…had been drawn in by his words but the possibility of joining up with the Foot was still unknown. But it was his appearance that caused Saki's frown to return. This finding confirmed what had been found out earlier and his counter attack plan, if things did not work out, was already formed. A knock sounded on the door and Hun entered, kneeling before his master.

"How was the meeting master?" Saki sighed and looked down at his subordinate before replying calmly  
"It was…most informative, Hun. If Leonardo does not join sides with me, I believe I know exactly how to deal with him and his…family." Hun looked up at him in silent questioning before he smiled up at his master asking  
"Lucian, Master?" As much as Hun wouldn't admit it, he hated the fact that his master was going to be using Lucian's…unique…skills to deal with the freaks but, it made sense. 

To fight a ninja, send a ninja…To fight a freak, send a freak. 

Saki nodded, smiling cruelly before casting his eyes to the shadowed corner as a soft yet deep voice said  
"You summoned me, Master Saki." Saki nodded once, not turning his head toward the black banded subordinate  
"You will accompany me when this Leonardo gives his answer. You will watch from afar and observe only. I will signal if you are required to do anything else. Understood?" He felt more than saw Lucian bow his head in reply before keeping his head down asking carefully in an even tone,  
"Master, if I may enquire, why is my presence needed at this meeting if I am not to participate?" Saki just smiled slightly.  
"I believe you will find the meeting most intriguing." With that been his only answer, Lucian bowed his head once more before melting back into the shadows, his mint green skin and black shell catching the light for a brief second prior to his disappearance. Hun stood and bowed his head as well, leaving to prepare the Foot Ninja for tonight's gathering. When the doors closed once again and Saki was left alone, he allowed his smile to grow in strength while his eyes gleamed with evil intent. 

He may have to thank Karai later for her insistence on keeping Lucian around after the pet turtle had gone through the change. It was proving to be quite…useful. Letting his expression relax once more, Saki took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes. 

It was going to be an interesting night. 

* *

It wasn't much longer Lucian found himself kneeling atop a building, out of sight and remaining perfectly still even as he watched the rooftop where the Foot ninja awaited this…Leonardo…to arrive with his answer. His black headband tails rested against his umber coloured shell before they floated behind him, caught in the breeze even as his amber gaze caught the slight movement before his eyes widened, locking on the four beings that landed on the roof right before it rained as if on cue for the fight to come. He blinked once, watching as the Foot Ninja rose from their positions as well as the blue banded one, Leo, spoke before throwing the sword at them, his answer obvious. 

Lucian allowed a frown to slip onto his face as their fight began, eyes locked on the four green skin toned figures that looked very similar to him. Master Saki had been right…this was very interesting. Then again why wouldn't it be? It wasn't everyday you find out you're not the only mutant turtle in the world. His gaze remained on them throughout the fight, taking note of their moves…their teamwork…and the more he watched the more he had to admit, they were good. His grin grew as he watched them take down Hun after a bit of a struggle, knocking him down through the glass to the floor below and knocking him out. 

A slight movement made his gaze turn to a building across from the turtles as they relaxed a little. Two men were also watching the match but it was the symbol around their neck that got his attention. Lucian's eyes narrowed in on the symbol…noting it was that of his master's enemies. It was evident they were seeing which side the four turtles were on. His eyes turned back to the rooftop as more Foot Ninja appeared before parting as their Master made his appearance as the Shredder, raising a clawed hand and shouting  
"Those who are not with me are against me! and I crush anyone who is against me." 

The longer he watched, the more his face fell. It was all going downhill…and it was not a pretty sight. The turtles were not strong enough to fight his Master and that was becoming crystal clear extremely fast. When the building collapsed, Lucian felt a spark of hope that his Master would not kill the turtles as he wished…he was curious and intrigued by them. Disobeying orders and leaving his post, Lucian raced along the rooftops, silently watching as the four turtles staggered from the scene…separated but alive. He even laughed under his breath when the orange banded turtle fooled the red banded one into thinking he was truly dying. Obviously, the orange one banded one was the jokester. Knowing that they had survived, Lucian made his way back toward where his Master was. 

As the police arrived, Lucian returned to his original post and kneeling just before Saki arrived. Saki growled, clearly not pleased at having the turtles escape as he grounded out  
"Did you see where they went?" Lucian bowed his head lower before replying  
"I did not; I was unable to see them from my vantage point. I am sorry, Master." Saki just growled again and then turned, waving his hand as he walked off saying  
"Fine. You may leave until I have use of you again." Lucian didn't move until Saki had left before he stood up, a grin on his face.  
"Oh shell no." Making his way across the rooftops once again, Lucian hunted for the beings very much like himself once more…mutant turtles. This was a chance he was not letting go off so easily..no matter what his Master said. 

It wasn't much longer he looked up from the alley he had been peering down into when the noises of a fight reached his ears. Racing across the rooftops as fast as he could, Lucian arrived to see his Master fall off the building, pushed by a massive wave of water and then crushed as the water tank fell on top of him. Kneeling where he was, Lucian watched as the four turtles…and a rat…turned and left, not one seeing as the Shredder punched his way free of the wood. Lucian sighed…his master did not go down easily and would be in such a mood, all hell-bent on killing them now. 

Silent, he melded back with the shadows, racing across the buildings toward the foot's Headquarters. He had been ordered to return after all and getting caught disobeying orders never ended well. Lucian felt the shiver race down his spine as he subconsciously reached up to touch the scar running across his left eye that rendered him blind. It was a lesson he had learnt real fast. As he slipped back into his room, Lucian allowed a smile to slip onto his face. Settling into his Kata practice routine, he allowed his mind to bring up the image of the four turtles again and, though he'd never admit it to anyone within the Foot, he was glad they had made it out of the meeting alive. 

Because, as long as they were alive, it meant that things would be a bit more interesting for him…and gave him something to do in his free time. 

* * *

A week later…

Lucian flipped up onto the roof before sitting down with a sigh, head in hands. He had been scouring New York City from top to bottom whenever he could looking for the turtles but had seen neither hide or shell of them since their encounter with his Master. It was like they had just vanished…then again, where could four mutant turtles and a giant rat live comfortably? New York was famous for its freaks but not of that sort. His eyes widened then as he stood up, peering down into the alley he'd just been in before he grinned, eyes landing on the manhole cover. 

Wasn't the most pleasant place to live but it was hidden and rarely any human ventured far into it…plus it was one of the few places he had yet to look. Making a mental note to check through the sewers next time, Lucian turned and headed home, slipping silently back into his room just as someone knocked on his door. With another near silent sigh, Lucian sat down in the lotus position, eyes closing before he called out  
"Come in." 

The door opened and he could instantly tell it was Stockman who wheeled in, two Foot Tech ninja following him. Stockman smiled, stopping in front of the large turtle saying  
"And how are we today Lucas?" Lucian cracked open his good eye, looking up at the scientist..or the half that was left still after his last punishment.  
"Well. And you, Baxter?" Stockman tried and failed to hide his slight frown. He wasn't real fond of people calling him by his first name but Lucian always had for some reason so he more or less tolerated it. Bringing his smile back he replied calmly  
"Good thank you." Lucian closed his eye once again, feeling the Tech Ninja move to stand beside him, slowly moving to kneel down, hands reaching out. Right before they made contact, Lucian grabbed their wrists and flipped them head over heels, throwing them to the other side of the room and narrowly missing his bookcase. 

Opening both eyes this time he locked his gaze with Stockman's asking slowly  
"Now?" Stockman nodded with a gleam in his eyes. Every three months, Lucian underwent a medical exam so they could track his mutation levels and other random knowledge Stockman believed he needed on the turtle ninja. With the arrival of the other four, Stockman had been watching him for the last week, waiting for his chance to poke and prod as much as he liked. Lucian rose fluidly, taking a step back as a grin filtered onto his face before he said  
"Catch me first!" With that he turned and raced out of the room, skidding around the corners and hearing Stockman shout for his capture from behind him. He hated the stupid medical tests, all those needles and questions...bah…all pointless if he wasn't injured!

Casting his gaze over his shoulder, Lucas grinned at finding the hall empty before turning his gaze forward again only to rapidly backtrack at the sight of his Master in the hall before him. Managing to stop prior to a collision, Lucas bowed his head respectfully to Saki who simply raised an eyebrow, his expression unchanging when he heard Stockman calling for his adopted daughters 'pet' that she had left behind while she worked in Japan. Lucas just grinned at him before bolting again saying quickly  
"Sorry Master, got to go. Urgent business." Saki frowned and said in a calm voice  
"…Lucian." Lucas halted his run and grumbled under his breath, walking back toward Saki asking quietly  
"Yes Master?" Saki didn't have to say anything. Lucian stood still, allowing Stockman to wheel closer in with a syringe in his hand and his ninja trailing behind him. With one more look at Saki, Lucas slowly held out his arm, closing his eyes and then wincing slightly as the needle was inserted and he was injected with the simple knock out drug. 

Seconds later, Lucas started to sway, his eyes closing slowly as he fought to stay awake. With a mumbled  
"I hate this…" he fell to his knees, swaying still before his eyes fully closed and he collapsed on the floor. Stockman sighed, signalling for the Tech Ninja to collect his subject and carry his unconscious form to the labs. He turned to Saki and smiled saying  
"Everything is going as planned, sir, no thanks to that miscreant." Saki narrowed his eyes and Stockman quickly left, heading towards his lab while Saki just turned and went back to his room to meditate. He had intervened only to ensure that the 'test' went as planned. Saki had noticed Lucian had been going out more often than normal, often returning late, and he wanted to know where his subordinate was going and what he was doing on these…outings. So he had Stockman prepare a small device which would be implanted into Lucian enabling them to monitor his movements. 

According to Stockman, Lucian wouldn't be able to sneeze without it been recorded once the device was implanted. 

* *

A few hours later…

His groan sounded through his silent room, one amber and one faded blue eye opening slowly, blinking until his vision returned. The hammock that was his bed rocked as Lucas sat up, stretching his neck and wincing when something pulled, sending a sharp pain down his back. He rubbed a finger gently over the back of his neck, frowning when he felt the unmistakable ridges of small stitches there. Then his frown deepened as he struggled to remember what had happened…

…He had been out looking for the turtles as usual…came home…talked to Stockman…threw his ninja's into the wall…made the scientists chase him…saw Master Saki…submitted to the injection…and then nothing. He didn't remember injuring his neck in any way that would warrant stitches. Standing and stretching carefully, feeling his joints crack before he dropped his limbs, relaxing. Maybe he had missed something and Stockman had found it and removed it for him. He'd inquire into it later, first, he was overdue for his meditation session that was interrupted earlier…if he remembered right. Settling into the lotus position and calming himself, Lucian allowed his mind to slip away…unaware of the newest addition to his body. 

* 

Stockman grinned as the tracker flashed red on his screen, showing Lucian was still in his room and hadn't decided to take another midnight stroll after he awoke. Looking over the readings and notes in his hands, Stockman laughed under his breath. Lucian's results seemed to change with every test, revealing something new about his…mutation…and giving Stockman more information to work with. Plus, it was always fun to force the turtle into the tests when he so obviously hated it…especially when said turtle chose to mess with his computer systems earlier! Grumbling under his breath and making a note to upgrade his security measures…again…Stockman flicked the lights off and headed to his own room leaving the tracking device on and recording every single thing Lucas did…

TBC


	2. Grounded

Saki's frown deepened as he watched the red blip on the screen moved quickly across the screen below what appeared to be street level. Lucian's room had been found empty early this morning so he had summoned Stockman to report in. It seemed Lucian had left a few hours before the sun had risen and had yet to return from his outing. Saki looked up at Stockman who was reading the reports before asking slowly  
"Where is he?" Stockman quickly read faster as he replied  
"Reports show he had been underground roaming the sewers since he left. He's currently working his way through the tunnels near the river." Saki just frowned again; Lucian would have some questions to answer once he returned from his…outing. As the blip moved upwards out of the sewer tunnels and up to the rooftops, heading back toward the Foot headquarters, Saki waved Stockman out of the room, keeping hold of the reports and placing them atop his desk. Lucian did not need to know he was recording his movements. 

*

Slipping into his room, Lucian found a Foot Ninja waiting for him. The two bowed to each other, a habit Lucian had developed between him and the other ninja, before he spoke.  
"Lucian, Master Shredder wishes to speak with you urgently. He does not wish to be kept waiting long." Lucas sighed but nodded in understanding, bowing his head once more to the ninja before making his way up the Saki's office. 

Looks like his outings had been noticed after all. 

Stopping before the doors, he took a deep breath before knocking and waiting for Saki to cal 'come in' prior to entering. He knelt before his Master, keeping his head bowed as he asked  
"You wished to speak with me, Master?" Saki nodded, eyes locking with the turtles steady gaze as his head rose from its bowed position. Lucian's eyes had always been the betrayer of him, showing guilt…shame…regret…amusement…anger…revealing what his face didn't. But this time, his eyes were steady and clear, showing nothing of what was going on inside that head of his. 

"Lucas, I have been made aware of your growing absences and you were not in your room when I sent for you early this morning. Care to explain what the meaning of this is?" 

Lucian's expression wavered a bit at the calmly annoyed tone his master took on before he controlled it. His master was never polite in asking where his subordinate had been except when he was mildly annoyed. Not wishing to disclose his true purpose, Lucian bowed his head once more saying evenly  
"I apologise for not making you aware of my outings, Master, I was simply curious of the city I have not had the pleasure of exploring over the years. Now I have been allowed to leave on my own, I am simply taking in the sights and did not wish to bother you with trivial matters." Saki frowned again, eyes narrowing on the turtle before him. Lucian as not one to lie to him and, having been around the turtle since he was but a store bought pet found on the streets by Karai, he could tell when Lucas was trying not to reveal something…and that annoyed him. He watched as Lucas' shoulders tensed when he growled out  
"Lucian…" Lucian did not move except to raise his head enough that his eyes locked with his master's once more but this time they showed a strong determination and resilience, showing he was not about to reveal anything he didn't want to. Saki's expression darkened as he stood, waving his hand. The doors opened and our Foot Ninja entered the room, two of them Stockman's Tech Ninja, and bowed to him.

"Take Lucian back to his room and ensure he does not leave until I say so." 

They bowed their heads in understanding, moving to encircle Lucian who was now glaring up at his Master. Without waiting for his master to allow him to, Lucian rose from his kneeled position and turned, leaving with his newly assigned bodyguards and looking thoroughly pissed off. If there was one thing Saki had figured out about Lucas, it was that he absolutely loathed been restricted by anything or anyone…and been confined to his quarters and kept an eye on certainly fell into that category. 

Rubbing a hand to his temple, Saki sat back down and looked at the report again before summoning Hun. When Hun arrived and had knelt before him, Saki placed the report down saying  
"Take the Foot Ninja and scour the city from top to bottom. Report back on anything out of the ordinary." Hun looked confused but nodded, rising and turning to leave before he stopped and enquired politely  
"Master, may I ask why I am to do this?" Saki growled and Hun flinched.  
"Because you have been ordered to, Hun! Now go." With that Hun left quickly, examining the map as he gathered up the ninja but, when he noticed a certain turtle not among the ninja ranks, he made a quick stop to Lucian's room. Knocking he was surprised to find a Foot Ninja in the doorway. Hun peered into the room, spotting Lucian on his hammock tossing a ball into the air repeatedly as he said  
"What do you want, Hun?" Hun looked at the ninja in the doorway who moved to the side, allowing Hun in. Lucian stopped throwing the ball, eyes looking at him as he approached.  
"The Master has ordered the Foot Ninja to comb the city. Are you not coming?" Lucian's eyes had darkened and narrowed at Hun's words, his head turning back to look at the roof as he resumed throwing the ball. Hun glanced around the room, noting four ninja total staked out at the four corners as Lucian replied in an annoyed lined tone,   
"Guess you could say I've been grounded. Bet you think that's funny don't you, Hun?" Hun returned his gaze to the mint green turtle and didn't say anything, his expression not one of amusement only silent confusion. Lucian sighed, catching the ball before elaborating.

"I have been going out frequently, exploring the city which has been out of my reach for years. I'm finally allowed out to do what I like and when I suddenly go out too much and for too long for his liking, Saki grounds me! …In his quest to annoy me even further, I find out he's now sending you and the Foot out to search the areas I have been too to see if I've been up to no good! So much for trusting me!"

His explanation had grown more and more annoyed as he spoke, his throw growing in strength. At the last sentence he threw the ball up hard enough to send it through the roof and it did not return. Lucas chuckled and muttered a very uncaring 'oops' before picking up another ball from the floor and starting to toss that as well, steadily getting higher. Hun frowned and realised his Master probably hadn't wanted Lucian to know of his orders so took his chance to retreat from the room saying quietly  
"Sorry to have bothered you." Hun let out a breath as the door closed behind him and then headed back down to where the ninja awaited his instructions. As he thought over what Lucian had said, Hun's frown grew. As much as he didn't like the fact the turtle was closer to the Master than he was or that he had been bested by the turtle more than once, he didn't hate Lucian…actually getting along with weirdo better than most people he knew; not that he'd admit to it. Plus, he owed the turtle for saving his life a few weeks back. If the Master's faith in Lucian had wavered, then Hun was more than happy to help restore it by proving there was nothing in the city of value and that Lucian had truly been just exploring areas he had not been too. With his resolve set and a debt to settle, Hun set off to the sewers with the Foot Ninja close behind.

*

Back in his room, Lucian smirked as he threw the ball up and caught it again and again. Hun was such an easy target once you got close enough to him. A little emotion, a little innocence and a show of anger with the right words would have Hun on his side. He knew that, if anything was found, he would let Lucian know…discreetly of course. He let out a chuckle as he pulled out a small handheld device, pressing a few buttons and allowing the game music to float out…causing the ninjas to return to their posts as guards, not one bothering to check what the turtle was up to. 

If anyone called Lucian stupid, then the joke was on them. Having spent more than enough time with Stockman and reading plenty of books in his boredom left Lucian with quite a gift for technology. With the assistance of some blue prints and equipment found within Stockman's lab had left Lucas with everything he needed to build his own Game-Boy looking tracking device. The moment Hun had looked up at the hole in the roof, Lucian had placed a small tracker on his clothes so he could monitor his moves from the comfort of his home…and listen in if he chose to. 

He just hoped that, if the turtles were hiding out in the sewers as he thought, they had a brilliant security system…otherwise they would be in for quite a few unwanted house guests…

* *

It was only a couple of hours later he had his headphones on, expression getting more worried by the minute. He could only hear sounds, not one person talking but there was one sound off from all the rest…one that did not belong to Hun or the Foot ninja. Lucian frowned, glancing up at the other ninjas watching him and he settled back on the hammock, trying to calm his outer expression and make it seem like he was just listening to music…

…all the while hoping that Hun and the Foot had not just found a turtle…

Closing his eyes and maintaining a calm forward, Lucian just listened, unable to do much else. He heard the telltale sound of his master's footsteps in his armour. That could only mean one thing: they had found them after all. Suddenly only static filled his ears…his device cutting out. Lucian growled under his breath, tossing his headphones aside and murmuring  
"Better make it a bit more durable next time…damn it! Fine, can't hear through one source, let's listen to another. Maybe the police will actually be helpful for once…" Jumping up and grabbing his small radio, Lucas hopped back into his hammock, plugged his headphones in and switched it on, playing with the channels until he found the one he was after…the New York City police frequency. 

"Come in central. Yeah, we're gonna need back up on this one! Street brawl within an antique shop…"

Lucian let out a sigh, keeping the radio on. He had heard the struggles of the fight in the background and, as he listened to whenever the radio was used, he could only hear it escalating. Then his eyes flew wide as he heard an explosion over the radio before it cut out. He jumped up from the hammock, rushing over to the window and staring out as smoke clouds rose in the direction of the shop. The Foot Ninja closest to the window stepped up beside him asking,   
"Is everything okay, sir?" Lucas went to nod only to stop and then shake his head. With another sigh, he turned to the ninja and smiled sadly saying  
"I think I just lost the very interest in this world I had just gained…" The ninja bowed his head, moving to stand back in the corner, giving Lucian some space. His amber eye looked back toward the smoke, hoping that the rest of his kind had, by some miracle, survived his masters no doubt brutal assault. Without knowing if they survived or not, Lucian turned and walked back into his room, sitting cross legged on the floor before breathing out slowly, letting his eyes slip shut and his mind to clear…

..He would just have to await his Master's orders and, if they were grim, hope for the better. 

* *

Lucian cracked open an eye as the door opened and he heard the whirring of Stockman's motorised chair wheeling in. He had been hoping for Hun but this was close enough,. Opening both eyes, the mint green turtle looked up at the scientist asking  
"Can I help you?" Stockman frowned, hand clenched tightly into a fist and Lucian instantly knew he was going to be asking for help. looking at the ninja guards he asked  
"Can we have some privacy please?" Looking at each other briefly they nodded, leaving and closing the door. The moment it was shut, a smug grin appeared on his face as Stockman said  
"I need some of your DNA." With some prompting, Lucian got the scoop and the more he listened, the sadder his expression got before it suddenly brightened when Stockman explained way he needed Lucian's DNA… He hadn't been able to find any traces at O'Neil's Antique Shop! Readily agreeing, Lucian allowed Stockman to do whatever he needed to. No DNA found meant that the turtles may have actually survived after all! 

With everything done, Stockman nodded his thanks grudgingly and then wheeled out, Lucian standing in the doorway until he had rounded the corner before his grin grew. This was perfect! Now he had to just get the rest of the details and he'd know exactly where the Foot and the turtles stood. He looked at the Foot Ninja outside his door, smiling as they casually turned their heads away briefly as if scanning the hall allowing him that second to slip away, racing up to his Master's office to listen in. He arrived just as Hun did and quickly slipped into the shadows, halting his breathing and hiding his presence instantly. Taking a spot in the rafters above and shrouded by shadows, he listened and watched at the interaction between his Master and Stockman begun.

"This is your conclusive proof?!" Saki did not look pleased as he held a tattered and worn bit of red cloth in his hand. Stockman smiled replying  
"That is merely a souvenir of your victory. Consider it a gift." Reaching into his lab coat, Stockman pulled out the hand held device he had entered Lucian's DNA into earlier saying  
"This is my conclusive proof. Tell tale traces of mutated DNA. Order: Colonia; Family: Amididae (sp?)..or in Layman's terms…" Saki leaned back from examining the data as he said  
"Turtle." Stockman smiled saying  
"Someone's been doing his homework. No doubt someone as intelligent as you would recognise that the sheer amount of DNA recovered can only lead to one thing…"   
"The turtles perished in the blaze." Stockman nodded, putting the device away and turning his chair as he said  
"So that's what you like look when you're pleased. I've always wondered." As he wheeled toward the exo-skeleton Saki had fished from the East River a few weeks ago, Lucian allowed a relieved smile to slip onto his features. The chances of the turtles surviving were even higher…and they'd be safe for a bit too if Saki truly believed them to be dead. 

"Now, about my reward?" Saki smiled, looking very pleased as he said  
"I will have a group of Foot Technicians deliver it to your lab in the morning. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other pressing matters to attend to." He walked off with Stockman saying  
"Of course, Master." Either he missed the touch of sarcastic in his tone or chose to ignore it, Lucian hoped for Stockman's sake it was the latter. Stockman grinned to himself, talking under his breath and cracking up laughing over the fact Saki had brought his ruse. Shaking his head at the scientists' obvious madness, Lucian slipped out of the room without making a sound, silently making his way back to his room. The Foot Ninja re-entered as well, taking up their spots in the corners as Lucian returned to his meditation with a small smile on his face.

TBC


	3. They're Back!

A week later…

Lucian paused in the middle of his evening Kata practice as someone knocked on the door. He sighed before calling out   
"Come in." The door opened and Saki walked in. Lucas immediately knelt down, head bowed as usual.  
"Good morning, Master Saki." Saki looked around, expression unchanging as his eyes took in the turtles room. Simply furbished, hammock on one side, computer in the corner, beanbag and tv set a bookshelf filled with DVD's, CD's and books on multiple topics, large space in the middle and floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city and facing the East to catch the rising sun's rays in the morning. He turned his gaze back to the turtle before him and said  
"Rise, Lucian. I have decided to lift your…house arrest. I trust you have learnt your lesson?" Lucian stood and nodded, keeping his expression solemn.   
"Hai, Master, I have. May I please go out for a bit, Master?" Saki nodded, turning to go before stopping as Lucian asked politely  
"Is there any news on the other turtles, Master?" Saki glanced over his shoulder, a smirk rising on his face before he cast his eyes forward again saying smugly  
"They are no more." With that he left, Lucian making sure he kept his head down to hide grin threatening to split his face. 

It seems his master had brought Stockman's ruse through and through, truly believing the turtles to be dead. Walking over to the window, Lucas smiled, watching as the streets started to fill with people heading to work. One week of not been allowed to leave his room had left him going stir crazy…it was time to get back into shape. Grinning, Lucian raced out of the room, dodging the Foot in the hallways as he raced up to the top of the Foot Building, climbing the spire and taking a massive breath in of the early morning air. 

Damn he missed this. Letting out a loud 'yahoo!' Lucas flung himself off the building, leaping towards the next building and setting off at a brisk pace across new York's rooftops and simply enjoying the fact he was outside again. 

Finally, after an hour of simply running through the city and kicking some stupid Purple Dragons butts…what? They had challenged him AND called him a kung fu frog for crying out loud! Couldn’t they see the shell?! Morons…Lucian headed back to the Foot Headquarters, climbing up the side of the building and slipping back in through his bedroom window. Just as he entered, he heard a loud screeching noise coming from the streets. nothing new in New York City but there was something familiar about it. His eyes flew wide as he turned, sticking his head out to peer down at the street just as a truck flew into the Loading dock of the Foot Building. A grin exploded across his face as he recognised the decked out green truck. He turned, grabbing his Chakrams and hooking them onto his belt before racing out of the room, the alarm sounding overheard.

All shell was about to break loose! The turtles were back! 

Explosions rocked the building from below and the Turtles were clearly using a worm virus to knock out their internal communication systems as his phone wasn't allowing him to contact his Master or anyone else for that matter. If he guessed right, Hun would have been ordered to investigate and Hun would recognise the truck as the turtles, then he would no doubt alert Master Saki who would figure out Stockman had lied. Lucian shook his head as he raced up the stairs towards his Master's room, that way too much thinking and theorising for this time of night…

He reached his Masters room and threw open the doors, not bothering to knock as another caused the building to shake and casing his Master to snap out  
"What is happening?! Stockman! Hun! Someone report!" Lucian raced over to his Master, kneeling and then raising his head as Saki growled, looking very pissed off.   
"Lucian! Those blasted turtles are back! Go and find out what is going on and report back to me immediately!" Lucian nodded his head, spinning on his heel and racing back out of the room with a smile, this was going to be fun! He first went to the security room, finding it full off knocked out Foot ninja and one smoking console. Throwing himself into the chair, he quickly logged in using his own bypass code and pulled up the building's security schematics, eyes scanning it to find out where everyone was. 

Pulling up a security camera he watched as Hun raced past with a group of foot ninja heading toward the garage on the 32nd Floor. He was closing in on the turtles. As he watched, a red blip flashed at him. The alarms on the 33rd floor were going off. Finding out there was no cameras, Lucian cursed and pushed himself out of the chair, racing back out of the room and through the halls, heading upwards with a frown forming on his face. The 33rd floor was a mystery even to him. He knew it was a lab of sorts but hadn't been made aware of what was going on in there, having been banned from the room and then punished when caught trying to sneak in. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good news for the turtles and, if they managed to get out, they'd probably take the elevator upwards but where would they come out! 

He stopped then, making some quick calculations in his head. Turtle luck wasn't known to be nice but…just maybe…he pulled out his phone and, after making a quick tweak to his own internal communication system, managed to re-establish connection. Hitting the 5 put him straight through to Hun.  
"What do you want?!" Lucas chuckled replying  
"Well, hello to you too." Hun growled and Lucian could just picture his grip on the phone tightening, threatening to break it as he ran down the hall.   
"Lucas…"   
"Fine, what's the status on the turtles?" Hun was quiet for a moment as another explosion caused the floor to shake beneath their feet before he replied  
"They're heading upwards toward the Master's room. I'm almost there now." Lucian nodded, turning the corner and racing up the stairs saying  
"I'm on my way" before hanging up, concentrating on pushing his energy to his legs. 

…He only had about thirty floors to go… 

*

Lucian peered into the room, taking note of the chaos and the turtles fighting the elite guard before swinging up into the rafters, using that brief time to catch his breath before dropping down beside his Master. Saki didn't bother looking at him, simply sensing his presence arrive as he asked quietly  
"Report." Lucian bowed his head and gave his Master a quick summary of his findings. 

"As you are aware, the turtles survived the incident at O'Neil's shop. Their truck was a decoy allowing them to slip unnoticed into the building before they made their way up. I believe they got into our systems and were able to jam our communications. Main damage on lower floors, 33rd floor and within the Mystic's chamber on the 72nd floor. Communications are still down, the rest of the Foot Ninja are on their way up and Stockman has yet to be located." 

Saki nodded his head and Lucian could tell he was frowning on the inside, internally seething at Stockman's lies and the turtles survival. Meanwhile, Lucas was trying hard not to grin as he stood and watched the turtles fight once more, awaiting for his masters orders to be given. 

Suddenly the floor rumbled, shaking as cracks spread across it. The fights paused, all eyes turning downwards before they jumped back as a massive robotic suit rose up and Lucian's eyes flew wide as Saki growled out  
"What is this? Baxter Stockman!" Stockman grinned down at them, eyes falling briefly on Lucian before returning to Saki saying  
"In the flesh…so to speak." Lucian looked around Stockman at the people standing around the room, his eyes meeting those of a purple banded turtle briefly. Those eyes widened, an elbow shooting out to grab the blue banded one's attention and motioning toward him with his head. It was clear that they had not been expecting to see another turtle and, he ahd to admit, he had felt the same a few months back! Lucian didn't move from his spot, a smirk on his face as Stockman and Saki argued. He tuned back into their conversation as Saki growled out  
"Stockman, I will have your head for this!" Stockman grinned smugly replying  
"No, Shredder, I'll have yours." He turned to face the turtles, pointing a…hand thing…at them saying  
"And you meddlesome creatures, you have interfered with my plans for the last time." 

Lucian repressed the urge to jump up and smack Stockman upside the head as the orange banded turtle said to the purple wearing one  
"Can you believe this guys rap? Whack job city." Stockman growled, clearly agitated now.   
"You'll all pay! All of you! Not one of you will leave this place alive! You'll all be crushed by the genius of Baxter Stockman!" The mad scientist cracked up laughing as the purple banded one muttered just loud enough for some to hear,  
"Dangerous whack job city." Stockman continued to laugh, only pausing to say  
"You know the most beautiful thing about my brilliant plan? I used you, Shredder, to transform me in this ultra-cyborg you see before you! A truly superior work of genius. but all good things must come to an end." Shredder glowered up at Stockman as the cyborg turned to the four turtles once again saying  
"It's time to bid you…adieu." The red banded one yelled  
"Incoming!" as Stockman blasted three missiles in their direction, one hitting a pillar and knocking two Foot Tech Ninjas from the rafters, one demolishing another pillar sending it collapsing toward the purple banded turtle who jumped out of the way while the last hit the floor in front of the Shredder, sending the elite ninja falling downwards as the ground crumbled beneath them. 

Lucian quickly moved as a section of the roof gave in, falling toward him. He looked up and around, taking in the scene as Stockman knocked his master's attack away before quickly removing Hun from the fight by slamming him into a pole. The only thing that stopped Stockman from ripping Hun apart piece by piece was Saki who knocked him back just enough to free Hun before he was grabbed, slammed into the wall and then thrown with ease. Lucas frowned, running over to his Master and helping him up and out of the way while Stockman was distracted by the turtles. Saki growled, standing on his own now and walking toward the hole in the floor as Stockman fell through it. Lucian took his spot at his Master's side, looking over the other side at the turtles and finding a few pairs of eye on him as well. 

The orange banded one blinked, pointed and proceeded to ask  
"What the shell?! Since when did Metal-head have a ninja turtle on his side?" The red banded one frowned while the blue one, Leo's, was locked on the Shredder as he said  
"That’s one minor annoyance disposed of. Now, to finish you fools!" They all drew their weapons, Lucian pulling his Chakrams from his belt and settling into a fighting position just as the floor shook again slightly. He blinked once and looked down before Stockman flew up through the hole looking extremely pissed off as he yelled  
"You insufferable nitwits! Doctor Baxter Stockman is not so easily dismissed! Kiss your shells goodbye, freaks!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Facing the turtles, Stockman shot out a blast of flames, setting the floor alight as the turtles dodged the attack. Leo jumped back into the fray, somersaulting with his sword and bringing it down on Stockman's arm slicing it cleanly off causing Stockman to cry out over the loss before blasting Leo with his missiles, knocking him back into the wall. 

Lucian stood still, watching from beside his master before asking  
"What should I do, Master, what are my orders?" Saki turned to look at the turtle and then motioned toward Stockman's arm saying  
"With me!" the two raced forward, Saki slicing through a leg while Lucian jumped up and sliced off another arm, Stockman now wobbling with his balance thrown off making it easier for the other three turtles to knock him back enough to push him out of the window. Stockman cried out as he fell yelling  
"This is just a minor setback!" As the crash echoed up to them, the turtles turned back to the room with the orange one…Michelangelo if he remembered what the rat said right…saying   
"I'm going to miss that guy…not!" They halted then, drawing their weapons as Leo said  
"Alright Shredder, let's finish this!" Saki chuckled, getting ready replying  
"I intend to." Lucian looked toward the window, ears picking up a very faint noise he heard learnt to listen to after been with the Foot for 14 years before he quickly jumped, tackling his master backwards as Stockman burst into the room, jets blazing as he laughed maniacally.

"My internal jet pack array. I spared no expense..and why should I? After all, you were footing the bill, Shredder!" Lucian tackled his Master once again as Stockman blasted a missile in his direction before jumping out of the way of another aimed at him, the blast knocking more than just him back. As he landed he said  
"Hey! What'd I ever do to you?" He paused then as Stockman glared in anger in his direction. Blinking he grinned and shrugged adding  
"Ok, wrong question…hey!" He ducked as a fire blast flew over his head and he murmured  
"Close shave, good thing I don't have hair." Michelangelo rubbed his head and looked up from his upside down position saying  
"Man, can someone please shut down that flying toaster oven?" The purple banded one knocked away the missile aimed at him as his brothers regroup near him saying   
"Maybe we can pull his plug. Leo, his exo-suits power supply! Those radium power cells on his back!" Leo narrowed his eyes and yelled back  
"On it!" before jumping toward Stockman, dodging the attacks and flying over his head as Stockman said  
"You Peons stand no change against my vastly superior intellect! I, Doctor Baxter Stockman shall-" His sentence was cut off as Leo sliced the cords connected to his power pack sending him crashing to the floor. Lucian walked back over to stand beside his Master as Michelangelo said happily  
"Finally! Shut him down and shut him up!" only to take a step back as Stockman rose from the floor. Leo drew his blade asking  
"What do we have to do to stop this guy?" Lucian and Saki emerged from the smoke behind him replying  
"I have asked myself that question many times." Lucian nodded adding  
"..and so far without an answer." Leo looked at him, frowning slightly before their gazes al turned back to Stockman. 

"That deploy might of worked against a lesser mechanoid but, as always, I'm one step ahead in my design work. In addition to the centre power nodule, each component of my cyborg armour has its own internal back up power source. Ha!" 

Lucian looked up at his Master before leaning back and motioning, catching the purple banded one's attention. Without catching his Master's attention, he motioned with his head in the direction or Stockman's lost arm and the olive skinned turtle immediately understood, nodding and putting his bo staff away as he walked forward saying  
"So what you're saying is this arm should still be fully functional right?" He picked up the arm, aiming it toward Stockman as the cyborg turned saying  
"Oh no" before hopping his way toward the hole in the wall. He wasn't quick enough. The turtle grinned and then yelled  
"Fire in the hole!" The fire that shot out blasted Stockman in the back sending him flying out of the building and across the city, screaming right up the point that he exploded like a giant firework. 

Lucian chuckled at that thought as Saki stepped forward saying  
"Now, where were we?" The turtles were immediately on their feet, some trying to sneak up behind the Shredder as he said  
"Oh yes…" Launching two kicks backwards he caught two turtles in the chests, sending them flying backwards before going to slice another in half only for the rat to step in, knocking the orange one out of the way in time. Saki growled and charged at the rat, knocking him backwards and out the wall with a hard kick. Two of the turtles cried out, Leo securing a rope before diving out after the rat and leaving his brothers to deal with Saki. 

Lucian looked up as Saki raised his hand, the signal to get involved. So he did, aiming a sudden flying kick at the turtle closest to him…the red banded one. The dark green turtle growled, blocking the attack and only been knocked back a bit before attacking back, Sais clashing with Chakrams before he managed to get a kick in, throwing Lucian back against the wall. He stalked toward the black banded turtle as he rose, one amber and one faded blue eye locking with amber (A/N: I've seen people say their brown, some say they're green and others say amber. I'm going amber so I'm sorry if that's not right but they looked amber at this point! Stopping rant now…) as the dark green turtle yelled  
"Who the shell are you and why are you with Shredder?!" Lucian stood, eyes narrowing as he growled out  
"None of your damn business!" He lunged at the other turtle, tackling him to the floor only to be thrown again and slamming into one of the pillars still remaining. The red one growled again and turned saying  
"Argh, you are so not worth my time!" before he ran out to help his brothers fight the Shredder. 

Lucian sat up, rubbing his neck and mentally noting the red one had a temper and was quite skilled at fighting but wasn't all bad. Not fighting back while appearing to fight would keep his Master happy and keep the turtles out of the loop on his skills. That would be revealed in time but for now…he had to keep helping his Master while learning what he could about the brothers. Racing outside, he jumped back into the fray only to see Leo had returned and used the Sword of Tengu to blast his Master back. He looked up as the sounds of guns caught his attention…his master had summoned back up. He shook his head and made his way through the Foot Ninjas to his Master's side, keeping anyone who got too close back so his Master could retrieve the Sword Leo had dropped. 

He looked over only to duck as a nunchuk flew close by his head. He turned to look at Michelangelo, raising his Chakram and smiling saying  
"Hi." The orange banded turtle blinked and grinned back.  
"Hey…Woah!" He ducked as Lucian threw the Chakram at his head, grinning as it flew off.  
"That was stupid! Now you'll never get it back!" Lucian just grinned and pointed behind him. The sea green turtle blinked and turned, crying out and diving to the side as the Chakram flew past him again, stopping when Lucian caught it with a large smile. He settled back into a fighting position saying  
"Boomerang Chakram, my own invention. Neat hey?" Michelangelo looked up at him and nodded before spinning and catching Lucian's feet with his own, knocking him on his carapace as he stood saying  
"Real neat! Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go help my bros!" With that he ran off, knocking an elite ninja back as Lucian stood once more. The orange one was a bit easier going than the others, especially compared to the red one anyway. He grinned as he watched the four fighting together, knocking the elite ninja out and into a pile of unconscious bodies. 

He looked over at his Master who was searching for the sword, standing and summoning more Foot Ninja as the turtles approached him. His eyes then widened as he watched his Master's enemies, the Guardians, appear, landing before the turtles as allies and attacking the Foot, leaving Leo and his brothers to fight the Shredder. Lucian looked between the two, noticing his Master had got his hands on the Sword of Tengu and was looking mighty pleased as its power coursed through him once again before he used its power to blast the turtles back. He approached them slowly, sword raising as he neared he red banded one. Lucian's eyes widened, jumping up and racing toward the turtles and his Master only to stop as a Guardian attacked. The man frowned at him asking  
"You're a…turtle?" Lucian nodded, tightening his grip on his Chakrams as the man frowned deeper before attacking. Lucian ducked and retaliated, throwing his Chakram to the side as he rolled and blocked another attack with his other Chakram. He looked up and then ducked as the Chakram flew back over his head, the Guardian only just managing to dive to the side before the Chakram sliced him arm off. Lucian caught it as it returned, throwing himself toward the man and knocking him back with a well aimed kick to the chest. 

He cast his eyes quickly toward his Master once more before crying out as Leo sliced his Master's head clean off. Saki fell to the ground, collapsing as his head rolled to the side and there he remained, unmoving. Lucian fell to his knees, staring at his Master's body before gasping as a blow caught him in the back, sending him flying through the wall onto the ledge outside where he stayed, groaning as he tried to retain consciousness. He remained still, vision swimming as he tried to focus on the rat lying against the wall. He couldn’t move when the Guardians landed on the ledge as well, one picking up the rat and then saying something, pointing at him. He tried to tell them to go away, tell them to leave the rat alone…tell them anything! but his mouth wouldn't move and neither would his body. They started to approach but looked up as electricity raced down the building before an explosion sounded. The Guardians said something else and then left, leaving Lucian to finally give in, his eyes falling shut, world fading to black as four shapes moved toward where he lay…

* * *

With Leo…

Leo looked at his brothers, giving a soft relieved sigh as he said  
"Let's get Master Splinter and go home." They all smiled and nodded, following him to the ledge where he had left their Master. Four pairs of eyes widened slightly in surprise when they found the ledge empty except for their Master's walking stick and an unconscious black banded turtle. Leo ran over, picking up the wooden stick saying  
"Wait a minute, I don't understand…I left him right here. He was in no shape to move…" Sirens sounded in the distance as Mikey asked  
"How can he be gone?" Raph grounded his teeth, Mikey holding onto his shoulder as if tryign to calm him down silently as Don peered over the edge of the building saying  
"Guys, we can't say here. We have to go." Reluctance showed on all their faces before Leo pointed at the helicopter not too far away from them.   
"Donnie, the helicopter." Don looked over and nodded, going to head toward it before stopping and looking back at the prone form of the black banded turtle. 

"What about him?" 

Leo picked up Splinter's walking stick, looking at his brothers before standing and walking over to the unconscious turtle. Don walked over, kneeling down and placing a finger to his neck before saying  
"He's alive at least. Leo?" Leo looked down, Raph growling out behind him  
"Oh just leave him 'ere! He's with the Shredder!" Leo frowned once more before saying  
"No, he was with the Shredder…and we can’t just leave him here…" Raph crossed his arms muttering  
"We could." Mikey knelt down, pulling the turtle up by the arm.  
"Come on dude, he wasn't that bad. Like, didn’t you notice he didn't really fight back?" Raph was silent before he nodded. Leo grabbed the mint green turtles other arm, pulling him upright and walking to the helicopter. Don slipped into the pilot seat, Leo and Mikey placing the unknown turtle in the back before the other three took their seats as well. 

Don had them up in the air quickly, all four looking back down at the building.   
"We did it, Leo, we defeated Shredder. " Leo cast his eyes at the red banded turtle before back down at the walking stick in his lap saying quietly  
"But the price was too high." Mikey leaned forward, worry on his face as he asked  
"You don't think Master Splinter is…" He didn't finish his sentence, he didn't have to. Leo bowed his head slightly answering quietly  
"I don't know Mikey, I truly don't know." The four fell silent, Don flying them away from the flaming building and heading back home, their loss weighing heavily on them all…

TBC


	5. Blurred Memory

"How's he doing, Donnie?" 

Don looked up at Leo over his shoulder before back down at his 'patient' currently resting on the couch before sighing and standing up.  
"He had a dislocated shoulder, a gash on the back of his neck and a few other scrapes and bumps but overall he seems to be doing alright minus a small fever. I'm pretty sure he's got a concussion and, Leo…" Don paused to turn and face his brother, holding up a small vial of the unconscious turtles blood he had taken earlier.   
"He's got the exact same trace amounts of mutagen in his DNA as us." Leo frowned at that, staying silent as both he and Don glanced back down at the mint green turtle before their gazes rose when Mikey's face popped over the back of the couch. He looked at the bandaged turtle and then up at them asking  
"So…what do we do now?" Leo's eyes narrowed before he replied  
"We look for Master Splinter."

*

April arrived not too long after Leo called her to help them. Spreading a map over the table Leo, Mikey and April started looking over it, planning the search. Raph had joined them for a bit but that was just under an hour ago. Now he was pummelling the training pole while Don had gone back to getting the battle shell street ready after its last fight. Raph looked up, taking note they hadn't moved since he last looked before letting out an enraged yell, getting their attention. Leo turned to face him asking  
"You okay, Raph?" It was clear Raphael was frustrated when he stormed towards Leo asking back  
"How can you guys sit there talking when he's out there somewhere?! Maybe hurt…bad." Leo raised his hands saying  
"Like I said, we have to organise the search. Look at everything we know" Raph's eyes narrowed as he shouted  
"But we don't know anything!" Mikey stepped forward, looking a little glum as he said  
"Well, we know while we were fighting, Master Splinter took a major hit…for me." It was then Don piped up adding  
"And when we looked for him after the fight, he just wasn't there." April looked down, turning to face the table.  
"I've been scanning the police ban for anything like a..giant rat sighting…nothing." Their words only frustrating him even more, Raph growled out  
"Then we should be out there looking for him." He turned, storming towards the wall where his Sais were with Leo following him saying  
"We have been, Raph, but master Splinter could be anywhere. How do you search an entire city?" Raph looked over his shoulder at Leo.  
"One block at a time." Yanking his Sais out of the padded wall he growled as Mikey called  
"Raph! Not a good time for the hothead thing." Don turned from the entire, pushing his goggles up saying  
"The battle shell's a few hours from been street ready after the beating it took. We could cover more ground…" Leo just shook his head slightly, sensing Raph needed to get out.   
"It's okay. Go blow off some steam, Raph. Maybe you'll find something out there." Raph cracked his knuckles and walked out.

"Count on it." 

Leo sighed and turned, heading back up to the table while Don went back to working on the battle shell, the lair going quiet once again…

* *

Lucian let out a soft groan, the sound seemingly loud in his eyes as he pried his eyes open, blinking until things started to focus again before frowning and going completely silent and still. This was not his room, Stockman's lab, or anywhere else within the Foot building. He quickly took in as much as he could without moving…the first thing he noticed was his lack of weapons followed by the bandages around his neck, the small gauzes on his arms and legs, the filtered smell of the sewer, the murmurings of people talking and the sound of a someone tightening screws. Slowly and muffling any noise of pain he wanted to make, he propped himself up, peering over the couch before his eyes widened when he saw the people within the room, immediately knowing where he was now. 

He was in the turtles lair!

Lying back down he let out a quiet sigh of relief, closing his eyes and trying to remember what happened. He remembered the fight, been attacked by the Guardian, seeing his Master's head rolling off, been flung through a wall and then…then… Lucian frowned, struggling to make the images he could see clearer but he couldn't see any more than fuzzy shapes. He grumbled under his breath muttering without thinking  
"A concussion…great…"

"Can't be feeling too bad then if you can tell what you have."

His eyes snapped open to see the purple banded turtle standing beside him with a small smile, Leo and Michelangelo coming over with the girl following them as well. He blinked once saying slowly  
"Uh…Hi." He found an orange branded face peering over the couch with a smile replying  
"Hey! How you feeling?" Lucian just blinked again. Yep, definitely the energetic one. Then he cracked a small smile.  
"Okay…a little sore still but okay…" Don knelt down beside the couch, feeling his forehead and holding a torch up in front of him, Lucian immediately tracking the light with his good eye.   
"You're temperature is back to normal at least and…eye tracking seems to be good. Do you feel light headed or dizzy at all?" Lucian shook his head before wincing, stopping the movement and replying  
"A little when I move." The olive toned turtle nodded, putting his things away saying  
"As expected." He stood then, casting his eyes at Leo who was still watching the turtle carefully, his tense muscles suggesting he wasn't sure what to make of their guest at the moment…unable to tell if he was friend or foe. Lucian's gaze rose to meet those of the blue banded turtle before he asked simply  
"Why did you help me?" Leo blinked before actually thinking on it. Raph had asked the same thing while they carried the black shelled turtle down to their home and he hadn't replied because…in truth he wasn't sure…this turtle worked for the Shredder after all! He had attacked his brothers and fought alongside that monster! He sighed, looking back into the mint green turtles mixed matched eyes saying  
"It was the right thing to do." Lucian titled his head as if processing the reply before he, with a small wince, raised a hand up and smiled.

"Then, thank you. The names Lucian, ex-Foot ninja turtle." 

Leo met eyes with his two brothers and April before his shoulder's slowly relaxed as he reached down to shake his hand replying  
"You're welcome, Lucian. I'm Leonardo; this is Donatello and Michelangelo. And this is our friend April O'Neil." Lucian paused for a second when he went to shake her hand before he murmured quietly  
"It's a pleasure." With that he sat up, looking around the lair asking  
"Wait…where's the chilli turtle?" He got nothing in reply, the four giving him strange looks until he elaborated,  
"The red hot tempered one?" Mikey was the first to crack up laughing, April following soon after with Don and Leo chuckling. Mikey leaned against the couch and saying through his laughter  
"Man don't let Raph hear you calling him that; he'd explode!" Lucian looked between the four and just smiled even while something started to nag him in the back of his head…telling him he'd forgotten something important… Cursing mentally, he ignored it as the group moved, Don waving them away before he gently put a hand on his shoulder, silently encouraging him to lie back down saying  
"You need to rest now, Lucian." He must of looked reluctant cause Don smiled, pushing a little harder getting his point across, got him lying down as he added  
"No one's going to hurt you here so relax and focus on healing." Lucian chuckled at that.  
"...I know." Don just smiled back, turning to walk away before stopping when Lucian asked quietly  
"Don, where's your Master?"

By the way his shoulders tensed up, Lucian guessed it was a bad question to be asking so he quickly waved his hands saying  
"Uh don't worry about it. Forget I asked." Don didn't turn around, only saying quietly in reply  
"…He's missing…" before heading back up toward the workshop. Lucian put his hands down slowly, leaning back against the couch with a frown as he mentally berated himself.   
Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! That's none of your business so why did you ask?! When he couldn’t find an answer, Lucian's frown only deepened. That nagging sensation was back and becoming more persistent. Letting out a long breathe, Lucian relaxed his body, pushing everything out of his mind and slipping into meditation…

Whatever was nagging him had to be important…and he was darn well going to figure it out.

TBC


	6. Confusion and Trust

Lucian let out a low growl, letting his head fall into his hands. No matter what part he tried to focus on it just wouldn't clear! He looked up as the doors hissed open. He rose up slowly from his sitting position (he'd slipped off the couch when trying to meditate lying down had failed) and peered over the couch, watched the red banded turtle making his way through the lair towards the table where his brothers and friend were. Suddenly he stopped, Leo looking over asking  
"Raph? You okay?" Raph didn't say anything before Lucian cried out, ducking as a sai embedded itself into the top of the couch where his head had been just prior. Raph chuckled as he said  
"So our sleeping beauty is awake is he? Bout time…" Lucian stood up, hands on hips.  
"It's nice to see you again too, Raphael." The dark green turtle smirked, yanking his sai out and ignoring Leo telling him off as he asked  
"And you are who?" Resisting the urge to tackle the smug looking turtle, Lucian didn't bother been polite as he said simply  
"Lucian." He found himself thrown back then as Raph tackled him to the ground, legs keeping his arm pinned to the ground as Leo yelled  
"Raph!" Raph looked up, glaring as his brothers approached.  
"We don't know he can be trusted yet and yer just letting him roam free!" Lucian just stayed quiet, understanding the hot tempered turtles actions. He had been working for their enemy after all which made him their enemy…yet none of the others seemed to mind as much as Raph did. Don had stopped beside them, tapping his foot with his arms crossed impatiently as he asked Raph slowly  
"What are you doing to my patient?" Raph blinked up at Don whose eyes were narrowed down at him. Whether his patient was an enemy or not, you didn't mess with Don in his Doc Mode. 

Raph growled, standing up and allowing Lucian to sit up, eyes still locked on him. The fact the mint green turtle hadn't blinked yet was kinda creeping him out. Suddenly Lucian blinked and smiled slightly, standing up with Don's help as he swayed a bit, his headache and dizziness returning full force now he wasn't actively ignoring it. He sat back down on the couch, breathing slowly before looking up at the turtles and April standing around him once again. Staying silent, he laid back down, Don motioning for everyone to leave him be before he too left the black banded turtle to mull over his thoughts. 

*

Later that night…

Lucian silently folded up the blanket, putting the pillows back in order before he cast his eyes around the lair again, smiling slightly. Letting his smile fall, he headed toward the door. He wasn't one of them…he couldn't stay… The doors hissed open as he approached before he froze, a deep voice echoing through the dark lair,  
"Where do yer think yer going?" Lucian turned to look over at the red branded turtle leaning casually against a pillar, twirling a sai between his fingers. He frowned and said  
"You should be happy, I'm leaving." Raph frowned back, watching as Lucian left the lair, heading out into the sewers. He tsked to himself before groaning, pushing himself off the wall and going after the turtle. 

"Oh for shell's sake!" 

Racing out the lair, Raph set off after Lucian, following the sounds of his footfalls. He smirked, so much for being a ninja. He was so easy to…track…Raph stopped at a junction, listening carefully and casting his eyes around. The only thing he could hear was the dripping of water, the scurrying pitter-patter of rats and other usual sounds. He growled low in his throat, hearing it echo through the tunnels before he grumbled under his breath  
"I'm meant ta be searching for Splinter yet here I am looking for a no-good black shelled midget of a turtle instead! Gah!" 

"That's not very nice." 

Raph spun, sais in hand instantly before he stopped, sai barely a centimetre from a mint green neck and mix-matched eyes locked with his. Raph growled again, sheathing his weapon and taking a step back before Lucian tilted his head asking  
"May I ask why you are following me, Raph? I thought you'd be glad I was leaving." Raph grumbled again before he suddenly reached out to grab Lucian's headband tails like he did with his Mikey but only found himself grabbing air. His eyes narrowed, it seemed Lucian wasn't a foot Ninja for nothing, he was quick. He threw up his hands and yelled  
"Look I don't know why okay?! Donnie'll get mad if you're not there and Leo will blame me cause that's what he does! I sure as shell don't care if you stay or go, you can't be trusted anyway!" He crossed his arms, turning his back and storming back toward the lair before he stopped as Lucian said quietly  
"…you're right, I can't." 

"What?" Raph looked over his shoulder at the other turtle whose expression was rather forlorn even as his amber eye blazed with anger…but there was a hint of loneliness under it as well and it was that that made Raph turn around as Lucian yelled at him. It was something Raph knew all too well so he just let him yell, let him vent everything he had been building up inside over the last few days. 

"Why should I be trusted? I worked for Oroku Saki. He was the one who raised me, he was the one who trained me, he was the one who let me live after I became a freak! I followed my Master like anyone else would theirs, I watched him die and I never asked to be saved by you guys! So, of course, because I was loyal to MY Master I can't be trusted!" Raph blinked as Lucian huffed loudly, anger dying down before he continued speaking in a lower tone,  
"I watched you, you know? …that first night you fought the Shredder…I was there, watching in amazement, thinking to myself I was no longer alone…I thought that, if I found you guys, I'd find that something I was missing…" His head lowered before he turned as if to leave adding  
"I guess not." 

With that he left, racing off through the sewers leaving Raph behind with the sounds of the sewer tunnels. Raph blinked and frowned, rubbing his head muttering  
"Aw shell…"

*

Lucian stopped, bending over as he breathed heavily and his eyes stung. Damn it, he'd never gotten so worked up before! Was it because his Master was gone? Was it because he wanted to be accepted by the turtles? Was it because he didn't know what to do anymore? Lucian frowned and then tilted his head back and screamed. Slumping against the tunnel wall he slid down, drawing his knees to his chest.   
"I shouldn't have yelled at him…he had every right not to trust me after all…" He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his legs before sighing loudly and murmuring  
"Now what?" 

* * *

Lucian blinked himself in wakefulness, yawning widely as he sat up, rubbing his head as his vision cleared slowly. He didn't quite remember when he fell asleep but he certainly felt better now, even his head wasn't hurting. Standing up he stretched, listening to his joints crack before he suddenly froze. His eyes were the only thing that moved, swinging from left to right before he stuttered out  
"W-what in the shell?" He was back in the lair! Lucian looked around, slowly putting his arm down as his eyes landed on the olive skinned turtle calmly reading a book in the armchair, legs hanging over the side. Don looked up from his book, his eyes locking with Lucian's wide ones before he smiled saying  
"So you're finally awake. How're you feeling, Lucas?" Lucian blinked again replying slowly  
"…Fine thanks..but how-"   
"Raph. He didn't give us the details but he said he found you collapsed in the tunnel and brought you back here." Lucian just blinked in surprise again before he simply smiled and asked slowly  
"How long was I out?" Don stood, putting down his book as he too stood replying  
"A few days. We've taken turns staying to keep an eye on you while the others have been out looking for Master Splinter. We're down to two sections of the city…" Lucian cast his eyes down, knowing by the tone Don used that they hadn't had any luck so far. Then he looked up, determination shining in his eyes.  
"Let me help look for him! When you guys go next, please, let me come with you…I can help…we'll find him." Don looked at him and then nodded, a small smile returning to his face.

"Yes, we will."

TBC


	7. The Search For Splinter

Somewhere Within New York City…

"Stockman, report." 

Stockman, or what was left of him, turned from the computer console he was building from parts scavenged from the Foot Building.   
"It's coming together, Master, we should have the device back up and running within a few hours." Saki growled but turned and left, leaving Stockman to continue rebuilding the tracking device. After the fight, he had sent his Foot Ninjas back in to scour the building, collecting whatever could still be used…and to keep an eye out for Lucian. Instead they'd returned with Stockman…or at least his head…and reported to having found no sign of Lucian within the building or out. 

Saki entered his room, sitting behind his desk as he thought things out. Once the device was up and running, they'd be able to pinpoint exactly where Lucian, or his body, was through the implant in his neck. He looked up as Hun entered the room and put his cup down. Lucian aside…

They had business to attend to. 

* * *

Back in the Sewers

"Okay, we've searched Shredder's building and every other place the Foot have been encountered. We've scoured every sewer tunnel, back street and dark alley in the city with only one area left." 

Lucian looked over at Don as the olive turtle sighed and stood saying  
"The worst part is we don't even know if Master Splinter is still…" Mikey looked down, spinning his nunchuks as he said  
"I-I don't even want to think about that." Sensing they needed a little push, Leo walked over, Katana's resting on his shoulders.  
"Until we learn otherwise, he's alive and awaiting our rescue." His gaze was drawn to Raph, watching as the hot tempered turtle pounded away at the punching bag before slitting it open with his sais yelling  
"I'm done coming home empty handed. We find Splinter, tonight!" The others were silent, all nodding in agreement and all determined to find Master Splinter. Lucian stayed seated for a bit before he asked  
"What do you guys want me to do?" The four turtles and April looked at each other, Leo and Mikey sheathing their weapons. Don had told them what Lucian had said, how he wanted to help but they weren't ready to let him go off on his own, not yet. Leo stepped forward saying  
"You'll be coming with me." Lucian just nodded and smiled, checking to make sure his Chakram's were in place before following them up to the surface. 

He knew why Leo wanted Lucian to go with him. As the Leader, Leo wanted any possible danger close by…though, Lucian would silently admit…he really wanted to go with Raph on the Shellcycle…it looked so cool! But he stayed quiet and followed Leo up to the rooftops, running close behind him at all times as Leo led the way. In complete silence, the two swept through the area searching every abandoned building and back street alley along the way but they came up empty. Lucian sighed, squatting down against the wall as Leo's phone went off and he answered asking  
"Please tell me someone found something." Lucian listened as the other four answered back in mixed tones of disappointment, sadness and anger.

"Nadda from the sewers."

"Nothing on the roofs either."

"Or the junkyard. Lots of rats but none of them ours."

"Man, where is he?!"

Leo sighed, glancing down at Lucian again saying  
"Keep it cool, Raph, we'll find him." Hanging up, Leo put the phone back into his belt before he sighed.  
"He's not real good at controlling his temper is he?" Leo looked down at the black banded turtle again and shook his head, standing and saying simply  
"Come on." Lucian nodded, following after Leo once again. Turns out the blue banded leader wasn't much of a talker when he had something else on his mind. Though Lucian sure as shell could understand why. Jumping down and landing below a street lamp the two watched as a car raced past followed by a turtle on a red motorbike. Leo rubbed his head muttering  
"Aw great."   
"That was Raph wasn't it?" Leo just nodded again, the two setting off after the red banded turtle quickly, catching up just as he yanked the guy out of the car looking ready to give him a beat down. Don and Mikey arrived seconds after they did, all watching until Leo called out  
"Let him go, Raph." Albeit reluctantly, he did, the guy scurrying off like the wimp he was as Raph growled out  
"Beat it." The four turtles approached Raph, Leo saying  
"Raphael, this doesn't help anything." Raph removed his helmet grumbling  
"Helps more than you think!" before he threw his helmet to the ground in anger. Things were quiet for a second until Mikey piped up with  
"Gotta admit, the guy knows how to blow off steam." No one else noticed the small smile that crept onto Lucian's features at that comment, agreeing with the orange turtle while Leo juts sighed again,  
"Maybe, but if we're gonna find Master splinter, we have to keep a lid on it." Raph turned, clearly peeved.  
"Well prowling around ain't cutting it anymore, Leo. We need something to go on!" 

"What about the Guardians?" 

All four turned to look at Don as he continued,  
"If you think about it. Right after Master Splinter disappeared, they disappeared." Leo nodded in agreement with Mikey saying  
"Yeah, hey, they could have taken him easy!" Lucian blinked, eye ridges furrowing as he tried to remember something…that nagging feeling coming back as Raph said  
"Somehow, we need to hook up with one of those guys." Leo looked thoughtful before he said slowly  
"Raph, we might have something to go on." Five heads turned to the sound of a vehicle approaching…and it wasn't the purr of a well tuned engine. The Battle Shell pulled up, April opening the door saying  
"Sorry, after your patch job on this rig even my grandma's tractor handles better. Uh come on guys, the cops are coming the neighbourhood." They all headed toward the van as sirens sounded in the distance, Donnie stopping briefly to ask  
"Maybe I should drive?" April just smiled replying  
"Nah, I think I'm getting the hang of it." 

It was second later Don was finding himself face planting the window as April turned a corner. Peeling himself off the glass he took a seat again beside Mikey, casually holding onto the seat like everyone else was. He glanced past Mikey, taking note of Lucian's thoughtful but confused expression before asking  
"Everyone ok, Lucas?" Lucian looked up and found four pairs of eyes on him. He smiled weakly before he sighed, letting it fall as he tried to explain.

"Ever since that night you found me…I've had this feeling I've forgotten something…"   
"That's to be expected. You had a concussion after all." Lucian just waved Don's words away.  
"I know but I can just tell it's something important but whenever I try to remember all I get are blurred images…" He looked up at Leo as the blue banded turtle smiled and said  
"Lucian, relax. It'll come to you in time. Don't stress yourself, okay?" Lucian didn't look convinced but he gave Leo a small smile back in response and nodded, casting his eyes back down as his frown returned. Leo frowned slightly before he raised his head, looked at his brothers and said  
"Okay guys, this is what we're going to do…"

TBC


End file.
